scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Izzy-Scarf-Hero/From Daylon
"Do you wanna know what the MAIN problem is? Nothing is anyone’s fault. There’s always some excuse to cover things up. Make a poor decision? “Oh, it’s the stress, leave me alone, bully”. My favourite example is Joey claiming to have a personality disorder, as the reason for his multiple personas. Honestly, I don’t buy that for one second, but I’ll tell you one thing, even if it WAS true, it DEFINITELY isn’t a reason to make it OKAY. If I were a chronic heroin addict, and when I was told that using this drug was a terrible thing and I should stop, and my excuse was “I’m addicted, leave me alone”, I’d have to re-evaluate my life. However drugs are at least understandable, since your immune system gets too used to it, and you start having withdrawals that can kill you. When you have a “personality disorder” and you don’t go under a persona for a long amount of time, you DON’T get sick and come close to death. You know what else? Like, criticism MEANS something. If you get it, and just call it “bullying”, then you’re making it worse. Take a hint, for heaven's sake. Things obviously need to change in some form. There IS in fact a reason SH is resented, but no. It’s just a silly and unreasonable grudge, right? Yeah, right. Too weak to accept truth. If you never foresee SH getting any better, why do you even come back to it? Leave it, better yet, delete it. Of course some people were actually smart enough to leave and move on with their lives, since it’s such a waste being here and gaining absolutely nothing. Now, stress? Well, let’s break things down here. What’s stressful? Getting criticism? Fair enough, but again, you’re stressing yourself out MORE by just saying it’s petty bullying, then it leads to MORE criticism. Leave it be, man. It’s like things are just expected to fall out of the sky and into one’s hands, like respect. No, you need to earn that sort of thing. Lashing back out at hate and criticism, when it’s probably for a good reason, makes you seem like a second grader. I’m not even kidding. Is that the kind of person you’ll respect? No. This isn’t supposed to sound mean, but it just does, because the only way to explain it is to make it sound like that. There’s no “soft” or “modest” way to put this, because clearly nothing’s been going through that thick skull, considering it’s been many years, and NOTHING has changed. NOTHING. Oh, what was me, I’m so depressed, leave me alone, I’m allowed to act this way, I’ve been through a lot. Gimme a break. Seriously, that’s just the definition of retarded. Again, things won’t just fall out of the sky. That’s why things have been like that for so long. “Oh, maybe fate will bail me out”. “Maybe if I wish hard enough things will come true”. Stop kidding yourself, and everyone else. It’s okay to have dreams, but when you just impede the growth of your own well-being with hopes that your dreams will just magically come true, you’re making it worse. What about Hikaru, huh? What about them? No one even knows who they are anymore, because they’ve actually gone through the effort to let things go. The only time I ever see that persona is in a joking fashion. It’s done! Through! Finished! They know they can’t seriously come back to it, as they’d be digging themself into the ground further. It’s not like one is sick of seeing the same old image of one moping around being depressed. Is depression a good thing? It honestly feels like that’s how it’s treated. If you’re depressed, you have an excuse. An excuse for everything, but that’s not it. It shouldn’t be treated like that either. It doesn’t make anyone feel bad for you, either. No one cares, because you haven’t done anything in all this time to help it. Just accept it. Honestly, this started as a rant towards SH as a whole, but it’s more of a target speech now, because what’s left of SH? It’s through. Finished. All there is to it. You know what, too? All my words will probably go right through. It’s just harassment. It’s just bullying. It has no rhyme or reason, obviously, because it’s in a negative light, that’s all. It’s not like it’s actual insight on how to make things better." Category:Blog posts